


Small Moments

by yokainomiko



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Napping, Not quite a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van and Hitomi nap and Millerna's a romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Set towards the end of the series.

Title: Small Moments  
Series: Vision of Escaflowne  
Pairing/Characters(s): slight Van/Hitomi, Van, Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, Allen  
Genre: General  
Word Count: 116  


\-------------------------------------  


Hitomi was asleep. This wasn’t unusual, but she was lying next to a sleeping Van. A brief break during a war with an invisible enemy.

“Van-sama!” Merle cried out. Millerna covered her mouth.

“Shh, don’t ruin this scene. It’s adorable! Have you no sense of romance?”

Merle prepared to bite the hand that held her, but was interrupted by a large smack!

Allen smiled at Hitomi who blinked at the pain-filled Van.

“Go back to sleep Hitomi,” he told her. He turned to the king. “Hey Van. Want to spar? I bet you’re out of shape after that trip to… somewhere.”

“What?! You’re on!” Van stood up and Hitomi fell off the couch.

Millerna huffed. “Boys!”


End file.
